


Poetry of 'Mine'

by 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd, Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nar - Freeform, Poetry, Poetry about Nar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/pseuds/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Poetry, mostly of Nar, written for or about characters, scenes, or situations in my fic titled 'Mine'.





	1. Nar, written by 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1_Crazy_Little_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444725) by [Emariia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia). 



NAR  
NAR HUGS  
MAKE IT BETTER NAR  
HUG IT AWAY  
PLZ NAR

2016-12-22


	2. Nar, written by Emariia

NAR HUGS ARE CLEANSING  
DARK EMOTIONS AND DEEP PAIN  
HUG IT ALL AWAY


	3. Nar my love, written by Emariia

NAR IS LIFE  
NAR IS LOVE  
I WANT TO BE NAR'S WIFE


	4. Need Me a Nar, written by Emariia and 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd

I NEED ME A NAR  
EVERYONE NEEDS THEM A NAR

I NEED ME A NAR  
I WANT ME A NAR  
I WILL PURR ONLY FOR NAR

NAR

12/30


	5. Be Warm, Written by Emariia

No chilly kitten, be warm.

.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

.

Nar hugs


	6. Nar is Life

Nar is life

Nar is love 

I wish I had Nar in my life  
I wish Nar could call me his wife

Nar loves the Heir

Heir loves Nar

One corporeal and one not. 

Nar 

y u no be with me?

I can touch you as much as he

which is not at all. 

1/4/2016


	7. WHY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the chapters 31 and 32 of 'Mine'

Yuri.

Yuri!

_Yuri!_

_My_ Yuri!

_Why do you have no brain?_


	8. In response to Chap 40

MYRISSA

 

WHY

 

NO KILL THE BABIES

NO KILL THE ELVES

BAD GOD


	9. IN response to Chapter 41

Kitten

KITTEN

KKIITTTTEENN

Be Safe!

No Fear!

Author Why?

Kitten be Happy!

Kitten be safe!

BUT NO!!

Author make sad

Author make scared

BAD

Bad Author.


	10. Domesticity

DOmestic cuddles

Domestic life

Victuurio

Why so fluff? 

Give me back my pounding heart

And keep your frivolous day activities to yourself!

BUT NO

Do not take my pleasure filled past time!

I will suffer my plotless chapters happily.


End file.
